


Speeding

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Romero catches Norma speeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding

Norman walked down the stairs of his home, into the kitchen, the smell of his mother's famous Turkey Pot Pie filling his nostrils. He stuffed his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and stood before his mother. 

Norma grinned at her son, stroking his cheek affectionately with the oven mitt in her hand. "Hi, honey" she greeted, scanning him up and down. He was wearing his best dress khakis and a blue button down she bought him for Christmas. But why was he all dressed up? "Going somewhere?" she asked, opening the oven to retrieve the pie. 

"Yes, mother. I'm going out with Cody" he explained, retrieving his coat off the kitchen chair. Norma halted him right when she heard that vile girl's name. She dropped her hand on hers, not letting him take his jacket. "No, Norman. I will not let you go out with that girl...she's simply poison" she shot back. 

Norman's expression changed in an instant, he went from sweet to Satan in a matter of mere seconds. "Yes, I am mother" he growled back, snatching the jacket away from her grip. 

"Norman, I said no!" she yelled at his back. Norma pushed past her son gently, she ran out into the hallway to stand in front of the door, blocking his exit. 

"You can't control who I date, mother! I'm almost 18 years old, I'm not a little boy anymore!" he yelled in her face. Norma refused to step down when it came to Cody Brennan, she was a bad influence on her sweet Norman, and needed to stay away from him. 

"Norman, that girl is just trying to take advantage of you. She's poison and you’re a good boy" she exclaimed, running a hand over her cheek. 

"Move away from the door, mother" he warned, his eyes turning a familiar ominous shade of black. Looking into his pupils, Norma was scared, she could tell it was the beginning stage of one of his blackouts, and it shook her to the very core. 

"No, Norman, I won't let you go!" she shouted, trying to shake him out of the blackout. 

Norman forcefully shoved his mother aside, causing her to fall back on the rug in the hallway. She sat up, quickly realizing Norman had left the house. Norma was seething, she rose to her feet and ran outside, looking for any sign of her son. He must have fled off the property, because Norma didn't see him anywhere. 

Norma walked down the stairs of her home and made the walk to her car. She got inside, slamming the door behind her, and revving her engine. Norma gripped the staring wheel, pulling out of the lot, and zooming along the main road, looking for either Norman of Cody's beat up car. 

She sped up significantly, her speedometer reading 60 mph as she drove. Norma slowed down when she heard the police sirens behind her. She stopped her vehicle and leaned forward on the steering wheel. "Fuck" she muttered angrily. This was the last thing she needed. 

Alex Romero stepped out of his SUV, raising an eyebrow as he realized he had just pulled Norma Bates over, he could spot her car easily. He took a deep breath as he walked to the automobile hesitantly. He looked into the drivers side window, taking note of the way Norma was positioned, her head was resting against the steering wheel. 

Alex tapped on the window, internally chuckling at the adorable way she flinched, cocking her head up, and rolling her window down. "Oh...hello Alex" she said, stepping out of the car and leaning against the drivers side door. 

"You realize you were going 30 miles above the speed limit right?" he asked, reaching into his pocket for his notebook. 

Norma sighed, resting her hand on her forehead, seeming stressed out. "Look...I'm sorry, okay? It's just...I was trying to find Norman" she explained, now crossing her arms. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, dropping the pad back in his pocket. "How long has he been gone?" he asked, now concerned. 

"No, no, not like that. I know where he is, but I didn't want him to leave the house" she replied, sighing in frustration. 

Alex just nodded, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay, Norma?" he asked. 

She looked at him, thinking about his question. "No" she answered weakly, biting her bottom lip and feeling her eyes water a bit. She desperately didn't want to let her true feelings show, especially in front of Alex. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Alex despised seeing Norma sad. He felt for her, she was a single mother with two kids and a business to run, Lord knows it probably wasn't easy. He sighed undetectably, running a hand behind his head, and squinting at her. "Want to talk about it?" he asked gruffly. 

Norma took a deep inhale and let it out, briefly looking up to meet Alex's glance. She was shocked to see the genuine concern in his eyes. "Norman recently started hanging out with this girl named Cody Brennan. She's bad news and I really don't want her around him. As I've told you before, Norman is a sensitive boy and if she hurts him...it will hit him hard" she explained, letting out another sigh of distress. 

Sure, Alex Romero wasn't really the person she wanted to share her burdens with, as he had already done so much for her in the past, but it was nice to have someone who would actually listen to her without having to feign interest. 

"Cody Brennan, huh? Well...she's not a problem child, it's her father who has the issues. He is a really big alcoholic, I can't tell you how many times he's spent the night in jail for stupid drunken fights and misdemeanors, so I wouldn't blame it all on her, you can't help how your raised" he exclaimed, trying to stay professional. 

You can say that again, Norma thought silently. "Maybe your right, but I still don't want her around my son, you know she got him drunk the other day? I had to scrub vomit off my Artisan rug, I can still smell the scotch and the countless wads of peppermint gum he chewed to try and hide it from me" she scowled, rolling her eyes at the thought of him trying to be sneaky. 

Alex lightly chuckled aloud, but quickly flipped back to a professional Sheriff, the second he felt Norma's eyes on him. 

"What's so funny?" she asked, adverting her full body weight against the car. 

"I just remember doing the same thing when I was younger, trying to chew a full pack of gum so your parents wouldn’t find out you just chugged a few bottles of beer" he reminisced, still trying to remain stoic. Truthfully, he didn't want her to see him slip out of his professional persona. 

Norma nodded slightly, it was different seeing Alex so open with her, to be honest...she didn't mind it so much. It was nice to see him like this, he could be pretty comforting despite his being so stoic most of the time. 

"Anyway...whenever Norman goes off with that girl it just makes me feel like such a bad mother. I mean, what kind of parent lets her child go out with someone like that?" she sighed, feeling the water return to her eyes. 

"Hey, your not a bad mother at all. You’re a great mother, you do a lot for Norman" he reassured her, dropping an arm on her shoulder. 

She looked at his hand on her exposed skin, it was foreign to her, but his hands were so warm. When she looked into his eyes, they were so convivial, something she'd never seen before. "You think I'm a great mother?" she asked, her voice softer. 

"Of course" he responded, the tiniest smile on his lips. She held her gaze on him, biting her lip, unsure of what to say next. She felt her heart beat as she took a step closer to him, their faces barely an inch apart. 

Alex quickly scanned the eager look on her face and the sudden desire in her eyes. She looked undeniably sexy and he hadn't felt this for anyone in quite some time. He leaned forward, slowly pressing his lips against her own. He was surprised to feel them so soft and pliable. 

She hesitantly wrapped a hand around the back of his head and glided her tongue in his mouth, taking a chance to explore. She smiled against the force of his lips, as she felt his hand drift down to her backside. Norma leaned against the car harder, wrapping one leg around his hip. 

Alex let his fingertips graze the newly exposed skin, cherishing the goose bumps that came alive all over her body. Norma quickly wrapped the other leg around his waist. He lifted her without hesitation, bringing her to the front of her car and hoisting her on the hood. 

They unlocked lips, as Norma quickly undid the buckle and zipper of his pants. Alex let out a soft groan as he felt her fingertips bump against his hard cock. He leaned down on top of her and started sucking on her neck. He let his hands slid up her hips, as he tugged her thong off. 

"Alex" she moaned, loving the dominance he withheld. She had no idea he wanted this, Norma was 100% convinced he hated her. She dropped her hands on his shoulders, halting his progress. 

Alex looked up at her, concern in his brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked sheepishly. Norma giggled sinfully as she shook her head. "Not a thing...I just   
haven't been with anyone in a while" she admitted, lifting her dress up for him, encoring him to keep going. 

"I'll make sure to go nice and slow" he answered, reaching into his back pocket and taking out his wallet. He quickly grabbed a condom, ripped it open, and slid it on himself. Alex rested his eyes on her as he slid in gently, inch by inch. Norma gasped as he glided in deeper and deeper. 

"Oh my god" she groaned, letting her head hit her trunk. Once he was all the way inside of her, he leaned down to kiss her neck. He gingerly thrust his hips, moving in and out of her. Alex groaned feeling her so wet, enclosed around his rock solid desire. 

Norma bit her lip hard, gripping his back tight, not wanting to loose the connection. Suddenly, everything seemed to go away, Norman, Cody, troubles with business, all the shit in her past. She wanted the pleasure she felt with Alex to last forever, just as it was in that moment. 

"Harder" she begged, spreading her legs wider, and tugging him further on top of her. He did as she asked and began to pound into her, he knew she was close, listening to her moans of bottled up pleasure and want. She hadn't had anything or anyone like this in a long, long time. 

He held her hips tight in his hands as her drove his hips into her as hard as he could. "Oh, yes! Alex yes!" Norma cried, it was a cry of pure and uninhibited ecstasy as she came all over him. Hearing her reach her prolonged climax left him coming right behind her, groaning freely into her shoulder. 

Alex rose back on his feet, re-adjusting himself back in his pants. Norma sat up, tugging her panties back on and pulling her dress down. "That was fun" she exclaimed breathlessly, while re-zipping and buckling him. 

Alex chuckled, watching her fingers rest at his waist. "That was amazing" he replied, lifting her by the hips, and leaving her on the ground. 

Norma reached the drivers side door again. "Thanks for comforting me" she laughed, running a finger on his chest. "My pleasure" he answered, dropping a kiss on her cheek. 

Alex walked back to his SUV, not taking his eyes off of Norma. "You drive slow now, I wouldn't want you getting a ticket" he said, opening his car door. She opened her door, glancing and grinning at him. 

"Yes, sheriff".


End file.
